


Linen and Silk

by Mermaidyarn



Series: Yarndrien [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Anniversary, Bathtub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knitting, Married Couple, Married Life, Silly, Surprise Gift, Yarn, adrienette - Freeform, married au, wrote while crying, yarndrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaidyarn/pseuds/Mermaidyarn
Summary: “Girl what are you still doing here?  Isn’t today your anniversary?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette
Series: Yarndrien [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680814
Comments: 28
Kudos: 86





	Linen and Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseGardenTwilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGardenTwilight/gifts).



> I’m not going to pretend to be a writer.  
> Honestly I was more likely to post a crochet pattern than a story, even if it’s a short 1 shot.
> 
> This was kind of an inside joke if you will I had going on with Rosegardentwilight. I have been toying around with the idea of writing it for awhile, but I didn’t have enough guts to post it.  
> It really all started when I misread someone’s comment on her Moment In Time story. After laughing at myself and telling her about it the next thing I know now Adrien was doing a sexy calendar shoot, all because I misread something. 
> 
> A few days after she added the calendar to her story. I found a People magazine spread on an old lady in a bathtub full of yarn, I found this to be hilarious, and had to share it with her.  
> I had sent her anonymous asks when she shared posts on Tumblr asking things to write about. I would request bathtub full of yarn stories. She would always laugh and tell me if I don’t stop, I might just get my wish or she would tell me to write it myself. Well, this is me writing it.
> 
> Also Thank you to QuantumChickpea for reading it fixing my typos and telling me to post it.

“Girl what are you still doing here? Isn’t today your anniversary?” Said a voice coming from her doorway that could only belong to Carolyn. 

Marinette jumped, “Oh, hey! I’m just finishing up a few things and then I’m heading out.” 

“Don’t you have big plans with Adrien?” Carolyn questioned.

“No not really. We just thought we would just do a quiet evening in since it’s not really a big number.” 

“So how many years has it been?”

“It’s been 4 years.”

“4 years?” Carolyn responded but it sounded more like a question than a statement. “Isn’t that the flower anniversary? Oh my God I bet your apartment is full of gorgeous cut flowers!” Her voice changed to an excited tone. “You should head out soon.” She giggled as she walked away. 

“Hey Tikki.” She whispered. “You don’t think he’s really filled our apartment with flowers do you? Because that does sound like something he would do.”

“I don’t know Marinette.” Tikki chirped, “I don’t know what he had planned.”

“Ugh, now all I can picture is our apartment full of flowers that are all going to die, you know how that depresses me just watching them wilt.”

“I’m sorry Marinette, you want to…” She was cut off as Marinette dashed out the door.

  
  


Marinette raced up the stairs to their apartment and took a deep breath before opening the door. She looked around and was relieved that the place wasn’t full of flowers. However, there was a single red ball of yarn laying in the middle of the floor in the living room and it was partly unwound as if it had been batted around by a cat with a trail of yarn left behind. She picked it up and started to rewind it as she followed it’s path. Oddly enough it led to their bathroom.

The door to the bathroom was cracked open. She peeked inside to see a shirtless Adrien lounging in their bathtub, which was full of yarn.

Leaning against the door frame and with the ball of yarn against her other hip, she giggled. “And what is going on here?”

He struck a pose trying to look extra sexy with the knitting needle in his mouth. He replied with a simple, “Happy anniversary.”

She chuckled at him. “Happy anniversary to you too. What is going on with all this yarn?”

“It’s part of your anniversary gift!” He said with a smirk. 

“My gift, whatever are we going to do with all this yarn?” She questioned.

He sat up a bit and looked around, picked up a ball of green yarn with gold flecks in it from the middle of the pile, and held it up. “Nino said he wouldn’t mind a new hat out of this one.” It was then that she realized that her husband was also very naked in the tub. 

Covering her mouth trying not to laugh she said, “You do know that I can’t make Nino a hat out of that now right?”

“What are you talking about?” He said with with a confused look, holding it up and inspecting it “This was the color he picked out.”

“That was just touching your…” She said gesturing toward his now uncovered manhood. 

“Oh come on! It’s not like he would ever know and we can wash it 1st.” he pouted. 

“NO!” she said holding the ball of red yarn up to her forehead and shaking her head. “What made you decide to do this?” She said, waving her hand with the yarn at the tub.

“I saw online that for 4 years you should buy flowers, linens, or silk. And since we already bought new bed sheets and getting sheets isn’t a fun gift. So, I decided to get you a whole tub full of linen and silk yarn.” He grinned, “Nino even helped me pick out the colors.” 

“What am I going to do with you,” She sighed, “ You do understand that I can’t use it as gifts right?”

He frowned at her then his frown turned into a smirk. “Well, aren’t you going to unwrap the rest of your gift?”

She rolled her eyes and threw the ball of red yarn at him, hitting him in the forehead. Her eyes widened at his shocked expression from being hit. He leaped out of the tub and went to grab her, but missed as she turned and darted away giggling.

Thanks again to QuantumChickpea for editing it and for the lovely Yarnadrien artwork, it's perfect.

<https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea>

**Author's Note:**

> I really do miss you my friend. I’m not looking forward to going to Disney as much now knowing that you will not be there. I was really looking forward to at least have the chance to meet you.  
> You alone made Tumblr my most used site.


End file.
